Recently, a wearable electronic device intended to use an electronic device having input/output function, calculation function, and communication function in a state of being very close to or in close contact with a body has been developed. As such a wearable electronic device, devices with an accessory-type shape such as a wristwatch, eyeglasses, and earphones, and a textile-integrated device where electronic functions are incorporated into a garment are known.
An electrical wiring for power supply and signal transmission is necessary for an electronic device. In particular, for a textile-integrated wearable electronic device, the electrical wiring is required to have stretchability in accordance with a stretchable garment. Usually, an electrical wiring composed of a metal wire or metal foil inherently has no practical stretchability, and hence a technique for providing stretching capabilities in a pseudo manner by arranging a metal wire or metal foil in a wave shape or in a repeated horseshoes shape is employed.
In the case of the metal wire, it is possible to form a wiring by regarding the metal wire as an embroidery yarn and sewing it into a garment. However, it is clear that such a method is not suitable for mass production.
A method of forming a wiring by etching the metal foil is common as a method for producing a printed wiring board. A method is known in which the metal foil is attached to a stretchable resin sheet, and a wave-shaped wire is formed in the same manner as in the printed wiring board to make a stretchable wiring in a pseudo manner (Non-Patent Document 1). In this method, a stretchability is given in a pseudo manner by twist deformation of the wave-shaped wiring portion. However, metal foil varies also in the thickness direction due to the twist deformation, and thus if the metal foil is used as a part of a garment, the garment has uncomfortable wearing feeling, which is not preferable. In addition, when the metal foil undergoes excessive deformation due to washing or the like, permanent plastic deformation occurs in the metal foil, and the wiring may have the problem of the durability.
As a method to realize a stretchable conductor wiring, a method using a special conductive paste has been proposed. In such a method, conductive particles such as silver particles, carbon particles, and carbon nanotubes, elastomer such as urethane resin with stretchability, natural rubber, or synthetic rubber, and a solvent etc. are kneaded to form a paste, and using the resulting paste, a wiring is printed and drawn on a garment directly or in combination with a stretchable film substrate or the like.
A conductive composition composed of conductive particles and a stretchable binder resin can macroscopically realize a stretchable conductor. From a microscopic viewpoint, in the conductive composition obtained from the above-mentioned paste, the resin binder portion is deformed upon receiving an external force, and the conductivity is maintained within a range in which the electrical chain of the conductive particles is not broken. The resistivity observed macroscopically is higher than that of metal wires or metal foil. However, since the composition itself has stretchability, the wiring is not required to have a shape like a wave-shaped wiring, and flexibility in the width and the thickness of the wiring increases. Therefore, on a practical level, it is possible to realize a wiring with a low resistance compared with a metal wire.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which silver particles and silicone rubber are combined, and the conductive film on the silicone rubber substrate is further covered with silicone rubber to suppress degradation of conductivity during elongation. Patent Document 2 discloses a combination of silver particles and a polyurethane emulsion and that a conductive film with high conductivity and a high elongation ratio can be obtained. Furthermore, many examples have also been proposed in which improvement of characteristics is attempted by combining conductive particles having a high aspect ratio such as carbon nanotubes, silver fillers, and the like.